


Porny Destiel Art

by tripperfunster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosshatching.  Soooo much crosshatching!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porny Destiel Art

And have a detail: 


End file.
